


There's a Difference Between Sleeping Together And Sleeping Together

by frickle_frackle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickle_frackle/pseuds/frickle_frackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times they slept together and 1 time they <i>slept</i> together</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Difference Between Sleeping Together And Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am I regret everything
> 
> You should blame Achilleees for this atrocity because they wrote this awesome kidnapped!Chaleigh AU (that I'm pretty sure I still have open in a tab on my iPod) and then encouraged me to write domestic!Chaleigh does this count as domestic?
> 
> Little bit of background for this, the AU follows canon up to Knifehead then it all goes what the hell. Raleigh goes to Australia instead of Alaska because I said so. He wanders into a bar and meets Chuck, the hot snarky Australian bartender who couldn't get into the Academy (at 14, he made a physiologist cry. At 16 he made one retire). They snark, they flirt, they grudgingly fall in love and have sex all over the house they eventually move into together. I'm kind of fudging the timeline slightly so that Chuck is 18/19 when Knifehead happens instead of the canon 16. I haven't actually started writing this AU but I plan to. Oh god do I plan to.
> 
> This is totally unedited btw I just wanted to get this up before I started regretting it.
> 
> EDIT: This is slightly more edited than it was, big thanks to those who pointed out the most glaringly obvious mistakes and made me feel like an idiot in the best way possible.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters (no matter how OOC I make them) do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from this, it is merely a product of boredom and/or lack of sleep.

1.  
The first time Raleigh and Chuck sleep together, it's on the floor of Chuck's apartment and the most exciting thing that happens is the discovery that Chuck is a major blanket hog.

2.  
Raleigh barely remembered the second time, yet somehow vaguely recalled Chuck crawling from the living room to the bathroom loudly complaining about how vomit would probably improve the pattern of the carpet, then yelling something about how next time they slept in the same bed, he wanted to be sober enough to stand.

(His exact wording was "I wanna be lucid enough to get on my feet and maybe get up in other places," but Raleigh will probably never know this.)

3.  
The bar turns out to be pretty comfortable when you don't want to go outside during a storm.

4.  
Chuck has a shitty car with a tiny backseat that just so happens to break down in the middle of Buttfuck, Nowhere (A.K.A. somewhere in Western Australia) at stupid o'clock at night (A.K.A. about 12:45 am) which Chuck deems too late and therefore dark to do anything about it and climbs into the backseat, shifting around for a few moments before sticking his head back out and gesturing for Raleigh to join him. The cuddling that follows is strictly for warmth and both Chuck and Raleigh would immediately become flustered if you were to suggest otherwise.

5.  
It's not even an accident, Chuck looked exhausted so Raleigh seized the opportunity and just kind of laid down on top of him, proclaiming he was tired and Chuck was comfy then refusing to move until Chuck gave in.

+1.  
Everything is that little bit more satisfying after they move in together and it becomes _their_ bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie.
> 
> The amount of different ways I managed to spell Raleigh is somewhat hilarious.
> 
> I'm gonna go and get like maybe 4 hours of sleep now.
> 
> The things I do for my creative outlets.  
>    
> officialmishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
